My Broken Ace
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Kagami comforts an old friend


My Broken Ace

**Hello. I'm bored and my fingers itched to type something so this is what you get.**

09090909

Kagami was dreaming.

He had to be dreaming because if he wasn't, Aomine, whom he had not seen for two years, would not be sitting on his living room couch looking _timid._

_Aomine being timid._

This was a fucking joke.

Actually, about 30 minutes earlier, he had actually been asleep. He had been so sleepy from his night part time job that he had walked right in, ate leftovers, and lay on his couch. He was sleeping the minute his head touched the armrest.

The red head had gotten a good, eh, hour in before he was woken up by the shrill tones of his phone. Tiredly, he had reached over and answered the phone, not even checking the caller id.

"Hello…?"

"Hello Kagami-kun. Can you do me a favor?"

The voice on the other line made Kagami sit up rather fast and his crimson eyes squinted in confusion. Kuroko was one of the proud believers of "the early bird gets the worm" so Kagami was utterly baffled on why he would be calling when it couldn't be anything past four.

"Kuroko? Why are you calling me this late?" He looked at the digital clock that hung on the wall with bright red block numbers.

3:14 a.m.

Kuroko sighed.

"Sorry about this Kagami-kun. I really need you to do something for me." Kagami rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and scratched his stomach over his t-shirt. He got up, stretching his muscled body with pleasing popping noises.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to let Aomine inside your home for tonight."

"…..What?"

Kuroko let out an exasperated sigh and he heard shifting in the background.

"Aomine-kun needs somewhere to sleep for tonight. You don't mind letting him sleep over there for a while, do you Kagami-kun?"

"Wait, Aomine Daiki? Touou ace? They dickhead that acted like a conceited bastard until we beat him last year?"

"Yes, and please do try to use nicer words Kagami-kun."

Kagami let out a strangled noise of protest.

"Why can't he go sleep at your house!?"

Kuroko let out one of those weird groans that made Kagami feel like an idiot.

"He's currently closer to your house and my grandmother would probably wake up. She needs her rest Kagami-kun." The Seirin player could hear the frown in the shadow's voice as he spoke and Kagami sighed, shutting his eyes tiredly.

"Whatever. When's he gonna be here?"

"….he should be there right now."

Kagami flinched and looked around with wide eyes. The place was fucking disgusting!

He had been working the night shifts lately and he usually slept all day and didn't get anything done, much less cooking and cleaning. The last three or four weeks had been hectic, and honestly, company like Aomine Daiki was his least wanted event.

Though by Kuroko's insistent babbling, it was kinda important.

"…and it'll be just for tonight Kagami. I promise."

Running a large hand through his hair, Kagami grimaced.

"Alright! You don't have to beg, I'll let him stay for a while."

"Thank you so much Kagami-kun. I really appreciate this!"

Kagami tried to ignore how weird Kuroko's voice sounded and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, just get off the phone so I can try and make this place look a little presentable."

Kuroko was about to go into another bout of "apologies" but Kagami quickly shut his phone. No more of that.

He actually moved at the speed of light picking dirty clothes from the floor and chucking trash in the garbage while also spraying air freshener in every room. When the doorbell rang, he took one last look around and congratulated himself because it actually looked like a human lived here and not an ogre.

He took a deep breath and walked to the door, his face was the epitome of nervousness but he still found it in his brain to command his hand to unlock and open the door.

And there stood Aomine Daiki in the flesh.

…though maybe Kagami should try closing the door and opening it again because this _expression_ certainly didn't belong to him.

It was of defeat, failure, uncertainness, and something that made Kagami cringe harder.

Fright.

Aomine Daiki was standing in his doorway, scared of something.

He wordlessly invited Aomine in, gesturing for him to sit on the couch and make himself comfortable. After closing and locking the door back, Kagami leaned with his back on the door.

It was silent and Kagami's usually loud personality had been replaced with something smoother to accommodate the docile animal he saw in front of him.

"So…what's up?" Aomine looked up toward him and Kagami cringed at the horrible attempt to make conversation. He let out a tired sigh and moved to sit on the other side of the small couch.

"Kuroko told me you needed a place to stay tonight so…this is it. Do you…do you need anything?" Aomine fixed Kagami with such a broken stare that he wanted to look away. The boy looked like he had been through hell and back with the way his clothes looked. He had on a dirty white t-shirt that had a couple of rips and tears in it; his jeans didn't look any better and were also smothered in some kind of food or something like that.

Now that Kagami could see him in the light he also noticed…Aomine's face was bruised. His left cheek was swollen and he had a nasty, bleeding cut above his eye.

"What the hell? You're hurt man!'

Kagami rushed to his bathroom, confused beyond belief. He was tired and it was too early for some shit like this to be happening.

Frantically, he grappled with the first aid kit and sped back into the living room where Aomine sat in the same spot as before.

The red head knelt in front of Aomine and was about to take his face in his hands when the midnight eyed boy jerked back.

"I don't need you babying me; you're not my fucking mother."

At first, Kagami was baffled at the harsh words but realized that this was just how Aomine was and glared at him.

"I'm not trying to baby you, idiot. I just don't want you bleeding all over my clean carpet. If you could do it yourself, I wouldn't need to be doing it right now, so shut the fuck up and let me wipe your stupid face."

Without a word from Aomine, Kagami proceeded to dab lightly on the cut with peroxide and clean the dried blood off of it. It didn't look like it needed stitches, which was good because Kagami didn't know how to stich shit.

As he was finishing up with the third cotton ball, he felt awkward just staring into the guy's face without saying anything.

"So, what happened?"

"None of your fucking business."

Kagami was almost considering slamming his fist into the other's face but suddenly, a face appeared into his mind.

Kuroko's face.

"Barbarians solve things with their fists Kagami-kun. Not people."

Silently, he gently stuck the band aid on the cut and rose from his position on the floor.

"I'll get you some ice for your cheek." Aomine didn't answer but his face was downcast with sweat beading up on his hairline.

When Kagami came back, he handed the ice to him like promised and planted his ass right down on the couch.

He wasn't made to be nurturing to people, it was almost impossible, but here he was making an effort for this dipshit who could only spew insults and defensive shit.

The guy was sleeping in his house for fuck's sake. Couldn't he get the fucking memo about now?

"My dad hit me."

Kagami's breathing stopped.

Okay…not the memo he wanted.

He turned to Aomine to see that the dark haired boy had abandoned the ice and was now looking straight at Kagami with intense eyes.

"Why the fuck did he do that?! What happened?" Kagami's whole mind was reeling.

He didn't know what was about to come out of the basketball player's mouth but whatever it was, it probably wasn't nice.

What kind of dad would beat their own kid this bad? This is abuse!

His red eyes bore into Aomine's dull, lifeless ones.

"Because I told him I was gay."

When the last words left his mouth, it seemed all the noise in the apartment stopped. The whirring of the crappy fan ceased and the annoying, sharp noises of Kagami's fingers against the couch cushions stopped.

Kagami's heart stopped and he was sure that Aomine had stopped breathing because he couldn't hear that either.

"Because…you're gay?"

Aomine's eyes turned hard.

"What? Is that a problem for you too?! So because Aomine Daiki likes dick, I get some different treatment?!" the words were said in harsh, angry tones as he stood up and leered over Kagami like an avenging sword.

Quick and ready to strike.

But so was Kagami.

"I didn't fucking say that!" Kagami found himself standing up, his own heart pumping in anger.

"Why the hell would I let you in my house if I gave a damn how you acted or who you liked?"

Aomine ground his teeth together and his powerful muscles jumped when he clenched his fists by his side.

"You probably only did it because you felt sorry for me! Kuroko convinced you to help me and you took pity on me!"

He stepped closer, his breath coming out in quick puffs on Kagami's lips.

"Now you're fucking judging me like everyone else that ever knew me."

Kagami's eyes went wide and he pushed Aomine away from him.

"I'm not judging you! You can like whoever the hell you want, it doesn't matter to me. I let you in my house because I see you as a friend Aomine!"

Aomine's face suddenly changed and he seemed more like a scared child than Kagami had ever seen. Then it changed right back to before and out of nowhere, Kagami was being tackled to the ground with a loud yell of anger.

"Fuck you! I know you are dammit! I can see it in your fucking eyes!"

Aomine's fist suddenly rained down on Kagami. His shoulders, his throat, his chest and his arms were all hit from the onslaught of anger that exploded out of the taller man., his throat, his chest and his arms were all hit from the onslaught of anger that exploded out of the taller man.

He did his best to at least block the ones that were aimed coldly at his face and when Aomine finally slumped down on his stomach, his fists now hitting Kagami's chest pitifully, he instinctively reached around and put his arms around the larger man.

Like something had been switched on, the dam broke and tears poured from Aomine's eyes.

He cried.

His whole body shivered with the gut wrenching sobs that wracked his and Kagami's body. Aomine's wet face was stuck in Kagami's neck, his warm breath hitting it moistly.

Kagami was also still stuck under him and as much as he wanted to comfort the broken boy, he was getting suffocated. Trying to shift subtly, the red head was hit with the fact that Aomine was clutching him quite tight and that moving was probably not in his best wishes right now.

"It's okay Daiki, it's okay." He spoke in a low, comfortable tone, hoping to calm the boy down but what ended up happening is that Aomine began crying harder.

He actually didn't stop until he had cried himself to sleep.

Kagami, on the other hand, had not gotten a wink of sleep. When Aomine and suddenly sniffled and fallen silent, Kagami had waited for a few minutes before picking him up (which was no easy task) and taking him to his room to sleep.

After lying him down on the bed, Kagami surveyed his face.

He looked much calmer, that's for sure. The stress lines on his face disappeared and his whole demeanor changed.

Kagami really didn't know if it was for the better.

He didn't want to admit it, but he liked the confident look on the darker man's face. It meant that he had some type of competition to better himself for.

But also, seeing the childlike expression on his face was also rewarding. He was able to see another side to the usually tough, all together boy.

With those thoughts, Kagami went into the living room and collapsed on the couch and not a second later he was asleep and snoring.

-009090909-

When Kagami woke up, all he heard was loud clanging and cursing that would make his mother's ears bleed. He blearily got up and looked to the open way of the kitchen, wondering who the hell was in his house and why.

He almost started to get mad when everything from last night came rushing back to him in copious amounts.

Aomine.

His house.

Gay.

Crying.

Okay, he was all caught up and was completely uncomfortable.

How was he supposed to approach the boy knowing that the previous night was filled with him crying his eyes out? He was in a very awkward position and there was nothing he could do about it other than going in there and confronting the boy head on.

Another important fact was that Kagami was utterly horrible in these types of situations.

He stretched and knew that his body was going to start showing signs of exhaustion soon because of his sleeping patterns.

Peachy.

Taking a deep breath, he decided he had had enough time to prepare for this and he was ready. He walked toward the kitchen with slow movements.

"Aomine? Are you in the kitchen?"

"Ugh, shit! Yeah, I'm in here." His voice was nothing like it was last night. It had somehow gotten back the right octave and the right amount of Daiki in it to tell Kagami that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Upon entering, he was hit with the disgusting, pungent smell of smoke and burnt food.

Then he saw the mess that was all over the counters and floor.

"What the hell did you do?"

For the first time this morning, he looked at Aomine and choked a little.

The boy's hazelnut skin was somehow made even more appealing by the nice fitting, white wife beater that he wore perfectly. His hair was wet and the water made it seem even darker than usual so he had obviously taken a shower. He seemed to have raided Kagami's closet because the dark gray sweat pants he wore that rode low on his hips looked just like Kagami's pair.

"Er, I was…trying to cook breakfast, but…I can't cook." There was a barely a trace of the blush on Aomine's face but Kagami's sharp, crimson eye caught it.

There he goes again, having that weird, shy demeanor that didn't fit him at all.

Kagami grimaced because the smoke was starting to give him a headache.

"Why don't we skip breakfast, huh? I'm not all that hungry anyway." Aomine nodded and they both walked out and Aomine went and sat down on the couch while Kagami went to wash up. When he got back, he felt a surge of déjà vu seeing Aomine seated on the couch.

He plopped down, in the same seat as earlier, and met Aomine's eyes.

"…Aomine, you-"

"I didn't mean to start crying. Sorry about that. "

Kagami rolled his eyes at Aomine's worthless apology.

"I don't give a damn that you cried Ahomine. What I am pissed at though, is that you thought I'd be shallow enough to judge you just because you're gay."

Kagami stared into Aomine's eyes, pinning him with the look of slight anger.

Aomine grinned and sheepishly scratched at his neck.

"Sorry, I was kinda out of it."

Kagami nodded and once again, there was silence. Though for some reason, this time, it was a little more comfortable than before. Kagami didn't constantly have to try and think of things to say. Oh, but he did have one more thing.

"And Aomine, don't think that the next time you talk shit to me I'll let it go. I'll kick your ass."

Aomine grinned and Kagami inwardly cheered at the asshole creeping back into his expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Like you'll do anything."

They grinned at each other and suddenly Aomine looked down.

"Er, Kagami…I just wanted to ask something. Are you…what are you?"

Kagami didn't even try to understand that stupid ass question and he let Aomine know so.

"Stupid! I mean are you straight!?"

Kagami understood that very well.

He couldn't even try and stop the blush that made his face feel hot so he knew for a fact that Aomine saw.

"I-I don't really use labels and shit like that. Whoever I like, I like…does that make sense?"

Aomine smiled so brightly that Kagami was scared he was gonna be blinded.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

Now Kagami was really confused.

"What are you so happy about?"

If anything, Aomine smiled even harder.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Kagami scoffed and crossed his arms. "Weirdo."

With that, Aomine stood up with a loud sigh and cheesed so hard that Kagami was now completely sure that he'd break his face.

"Get out before I kick your ass and clean you off my floor Ahomine."

"You want me to stay Bakagami, don't deny it." Kagami blushed and got up slowly.

"Sure, whatever. Are you hungry?"

Aomine grinned.

"Are you gonna cook for me? Aw, what a lovely housewife."

Kagami sputtered a few seconds before stomping to the kitchen.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Aw, don't get sour now Kagami! You were so loving toward me last night."

"I hate you Ahomine!"

-090909-

**Sorry, I got lazy at the end. I couldn't stand sad Aomine so he's happy with a new quest now: Taiga.**

**Thanks for reading. Review please.**


End file.
